


Bury Me Alive

by redpineapple



Series: Stupidly Short Loveless Fics [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Ritsuka's not tsundere for no reason.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka
Series: Stupidly Short Loveless Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Bury Me Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Set episode 11 (Warless). At the theme park.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless.
> 
> So I have a tonne of short Loveless fics, they aren't technically connected, but I'm going to post them as a series because I feel like that's best. Maybe all together the wordcount will approach that of a short chapter.

He was here. But that didn't make anything better.

I'd felt like I was drowning, waiting to be saved. Waiting for him.

And now he was here.

Now I had a different kind of need. I craved his touch, yearned for the safe contact of his arm sliding across my back.

He didn't love me. I knew that. But, somehow, when I was folded in his arms, it didn't matter. As long as he held me and I held him there was nothing bad in the world.

Not here though. Not now. I could feel Yuiko, Yayoi and Sensei stare at me, watching me gaze at him.

I almost wanted him to go. The longer he wasn't here was time to be used in forgetting and finding new safety, new memories.

The real kind.

The forever kind.


End file.
